


Interlude

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Keith's birthday present inspires some introspection. [Shiro/Keith implied, based off of Golden_Asp's "The Sounds of Home."]





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sounds of Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222651) by [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp). 



Title: Interlude  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith (implied)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Touches on past child abuse  
Notes: This is fic is written in Golden_Asp’s “The Sounds of Home” (which a very good series). Thank you, again, for giving me permission to write in this verse. This is very short, but I hope you like it. (I’m also sorry that this took longer than I thought it would. That’s what I get for thinking I could write anything around finals week.) This takes place during Chapter 5 in “The Sounds of Home.”

\--

He never had a chance to say thank you. Or even good-bye.

… Except that was being negative, Keith reminded himself as he stepped out of his miniscule shower stall, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wasn’t going to pretend that he knew Shiro as well as he might want to. However, Keith could tell that he loved the horses, and Keith hoped that maybe Shiro didn’t mind the human company, either. Sometimes, people just needed space. He knew that better than anybody.

Still.

Keith huffed, and grabbed a spare towel, scrubbing his hair furiously, losing himself in the sensation of rough cloth against his scalp. He had a full day tomorrow; so, he needed to get to sleep soon.

He was in the middle of tugging on an old shirt to sleep in when he caught it out of the corner of his eye, in the bathroom mirror. He wasn’t ashamed of his scar, but he hadn’t shown anyone else for a reason. Parts of his life were meant to stay firmly in the past. 

And yet he’d shown that private, hidden part of himself to Shiro without a second thought. Partly because it was clear that Shiro needed that extra bit of reassurance, and yet…

A lot of the worst parts of Keith’s childhood had been foster parents telling him everything was normal. That he deserved to be hurt, because he was being loud. Being disruptive. Coran had done a lot work to help Keith unlearn that, but some things stayed.

And sometimes someone being shocked and sad you went through something bad was reassuring, it its own way.

Which was something he would tell Shiro in person, he reminded himself as he tapped the forehead of a stout but handsome wooden hippo next to his bed.

With that in mind, it was time for bed. He wasn’t going to lie, he was wanting to see Shiro again, but he also had faith that Shiro would come back when he was ready.

… He better. Otherwise, Keith wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do, aside from dusting off his new personal favorite hippo.


End file.
